My Evil Kitten
by lavender.ferryboats
Summary: Derek had to go away for a medical conference. Meredith plays him with her phone. And now, Derek's coming home. AU.


Derek walked briskly down the long, never-ending hallway of the SeaTac airport. He had just landed in Seattle from London, where Richard sent him for a two week medical conference. It was way too long for a conference in Derek's opinion, but he hasn't attended one in a while, and was long overdue for it. It was just past midnight, and there were a few lights flashing in the dark from the runway. The place was quiet enough, and it should seem peaceful for Derek. But Derek was actually beyond frustrated, and would very much like to shove past the businessman talking on the phone in front of him, walking way too slow for his liking.

Derek was just anxious to get home. Actually, he is absolutely mad right now, especially with that helpful little photo Meredith sent him a few hours earlier, right before he boarded. It was a picture of her in their bed, the sunlight shining through behind her from their large wall windows. She had just woken up and she posed for the photo with the messy bedhead that Derek loved, the sleepy, seductive smirk, and the sheets revealing the large expanse of her bare, smooth skin on her back and shoulders. She was a goddess and a temptress.

Derek could feel a growl growing deep in his throat just thinking about that photo. The fact that he had to sit still for hours in a confined space with an erection and no way to get rid of it had been absolute hell. And Meredith knew that. Starting from about halfway through the conference, she started to send random text messages and photos that ranged from innocent and flirty to pure erotica. By the third day, Derek was close to pleading with her to either stop or he was going to fly her over to London to have his way with her. Of course, Meredith just giggled and told him to dream of her that night.

Meredith had offered to pick him up at the airport, but Derek refused, knowing that she had been working long shifts lately at the hospital, and needed the sleep. As much as he wanted to seek revenge for her relentless teasing, he was not going to let her give up sleep for this. Besides, he did not want to be held responsible for his actions upon seeing her for the first time in two weeks. Public indecency be damned.

As he reached his car in the parking lot, his Blackberry buzzed against his body, signalling that he had a new text message. He took the device out of his pocket, a small smile gracing his lips upon seeing the background photo. It was another picture of Meredith in bed, her golden hair was swept across her back, as she lie naked under the sheets, hugging the pillow. Her emerald green cat eyes were staring intently into the camera, drawing him in as always.

But the little moment of bliss brought by the photo was soon crushed when he saw the text message, for it was another photo from Meredith. He groaned out loud when he saw her black lacy panties on the tiles of their bathroom floor beside the claw foot of their extra large bath tub. Meredith was probably taking a bath right now, and thought it would be fun to send him a picture of her panties, his favourite of her's no less.

He glared at his car, dreading the long drive back to their house.

When Derek finally pulled into their driveway on their land, and after cursing himself for the millionth time for choosing to live in the middle of nowhere instead of right beside the airport, he was so wound up from the frustration and the anticipation, he honestly thought he would spontaneously combust at the sight of Meredith.

Hurriedly exiting his car, he ran into their house, leaving his suitcase in the car for the night. The house was dark, and quiet, smelling faintly of lavender. Meredith. "Meredith!" He yelled, quickly ascending the stairs.

"Meredith!" He ran into their bedroom and found the bed empty. Where is she? He scanned the room frantically, until his eyes set on the sliver of light coming from the half open door of their bathroom.

In three long strides, he was at the door, but he hesitated. Gingerly, he brushed opened the door with his fingertips, watching the door slide open, revealing the vision before him. Meredith was in a bubble bath, her hair up in a loose bun, and glistening wet legs resting on the side of the bathtub, the toe of one leg running seductively and slowly up the calves of the other.

"Welcome home." She purred seductively, her hypnotizing green eyes watching his face, as he leaned against the doorframe, out of habit and needing the support.

"You should join me." Meredith reached a hand out to him invitingly. Derek was still dumbstruck at the sight of her. At first, he wanted to just pull her out of the water and ravish her, but upon seeing her small frame looking all innocent and fragile in the large, white bathtub and tempting and sexy all at the same time...he just didn't know what to do.

But on autopilot, he began to remove his jacket, unbutton his shirt and dropping them on the floor, his dark eyes never once leaving her. Once he was naked and standing erect in front of her, she moaned appreciatively as she raked her eyes down and up his body. She moved in the tub, so that he can slide in behind her.

He hissed as the hot water came in contact with his skin. Meredith snuggled back into his chest once he sat down behind her, her hips wiggling purposefully against his erection, while she smirked mischieviously. She was challenging him.

Immediately, he locked his arms possessively around her body, one hand tilting her head back to him, as he latched onto her lips, kissing her roughly, passionately. She kissed back with equal force, their tongue battling for dominance as his hands frantically roamed her body under the water, wanting, craving the touch of her skin. Two weeks without her presence and her touch was absolute hell, and the withdrawal was even worse. He was addicted to her, and he wanted nothing more than to swallow her whole. He needed his fix, now. Now.

Eventually, Meredith pulled away from his lips, and rested her head limply against his shoulders, compliant. But Derek was far from done. He trailed his lips down her jaw, her neck, her cheeks, behind her ear, anywhere he could reach. He couldn't seem to stop, one taste and he just needed more. More. Meredith's chest was heaving beneath the bubbles, as she craned her neck, her lips seeking his again. But he was having none of that, as he continued to nibble and kiss at the soft shell of her ear, suckling on her earlobe, before shifting to the other side of her face, kissing her eyelids, her cheeks...

"Dere..." She moaned out, frustrated. One hand reached out, and he could feel her fingers giving his hair at the back of his neck a sharp tug, bringing his lips back on her. He groaned, the little pain urging him on.

"I need to be inside you." Derek breathed roughly against his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin as one of his hands moved down the valley between her breast and cupped her mound. Meredith's breath hitched, knowing what he wants. It made Derek grin as he sucked more eagerly on her neck, and thrust two fingers in.

She squirmed and twisted in his arms as he continued his hand ministration, while his other hand cupped her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers, and his lips never stopped. He wanted to make her scream, he wanted to mark her as his. Her panting came faster, and he knew she was close.

"Please..." She panted.

"Say my name." He ordered, nipping at her earlobe.

"Dere..." Came the breathy response.

"Again."

"Derek." She moaned louder, but not enough. He stopped.

"Derek!" She yelled angrily, twisting her body to face him, but she was locked in his arms.

"A little taste of what I've being through for the last two weeks." He said smoothly in a deep voice, and kissed her temple tenderly.

"Derek please..." She keened in a whine.

He didn't respond, and she got impatient. Stealthily, she reached a hand back to his hard cock that had been straining for release for a while. But Derek grabbed her wrist, before she went too far. "Not tonight, kitten. You're mine tonight."

The fierce look he gave her aroused her even more if that was possible, but still, she whimpered and withdrew her hand.

"That's my girl." He kissed her swollen lips softly and began to draw circles with his fingers near her nipple, building her up again. With his long, experienced fingers curling up inside her, and his thumb massaging her clit, she came undone, screaming out his name. He watched her ride out the waves, a sense of pride growing in his chest.

Quickly, he picked her up and out of the bathtub and headed for their king size bed as she lay whimpering, trembling in his arms. He lay her down the middle of the bed, and released her hair from the elastic band, leaving the locks spread out like a golden aura around her face.

He studied her with dark, brooding eyes. A part of him wanted to just slip inside her and pound her senseless, but the idea of drawing it out, taking his sweet time was also appealing. Nothing was more exciting and erotic for him then to watch her squirm and wreath under his body. Besides, he still has that little revenge he needed to take care of.

He kissed down her body, paying special attention to the trembling muscles of her flat stomach. He licked at the soft skin between her ribs as she arched her back, moaning. He kissed down her legs and up again, teasing at the warm skin of her inner thigh. He could feel her nails scratch against his scalp, wanting to pull him up, but he just put her legs up on his shoulders. With a devilish smirk at her, he dove in, licking and probing with his tongue, his fingers. She screamed and wreathed, lifting her hips up closer to his face. He smirked, watching her nails scrape hard against their bed sheet.

"Derek!" She practically screeched.

"Come for me, Mere." He said, the vibration of his deep voice sent her into another frenzy, just enough to push her over the edge. Free fall.

Quickly, he moved up her body and sheathed himself inside her in one smooth thrust. Both of them groaned at the same time, though it was more of a scream for Meredith. He began to rock inside her, knowing that Meredith is close to another one. A look of determination came over her face. He had angered the little kitten. She tried to push against his shoulders, but he secured both of her wrists and held them above her head in one hand.

She growled in frustration, and bucked her hips up hard against his. He gasped and she took the moment to try again, locking her long legs around his waist. But Derek was faster, locking his mouth with her's, kissing her with a bruising force.

He could feel her muscles tightening around him, and he grinned. He reached his hand between their joined hips and played with the sensitive little bundle of nerves and watched her eyes widen and she screamed again.

Her orgasm brought out his as well. He thrust harder and faster and came with a roar inside her. He could feel her muscles tightening again as he came. He bite down on her neck, right on the spot he had been sucking on earlier.

When they both came down from their high, Derek carefully slip out of her and gathered her up in his arms, so that she could rest on top of him. Her body was still quivering from the aftermath, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"That was four times." She giggled a moment later, as she curled up against his chest, just like a kitten. Meredith actually hated that nickname, but Derek thought it suited her perfectly, especially when she was angry, an angry kitten trying to be a tiger. Of course, there were moments when she will act like a lioness. But for the most part, she was his angry little kitten. And he adored her.

"Adequate, kitten?" He played with a strand of her hair. It is moments like this, when they are in their bed, her soft warm body curled against his, that he cherished. It was perfect.

"More than." She purred happily, and slapped his chest. "And stop calling me that."

"Meow." He retorted playfully.

"I hate you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You seemed to love me just a few seconds earlier."

"That was a lapse in judgement."

"Bullshit." He lightly tickled her sides, making her giggle. He loved that giggle.

"It's the truth!" She squealed, trying to duck away. But he had her locked in his arms again.

"Take it back." He threatened.

"No!"

"Take it back."

"Never!"

Meredith continued to scream, until she started to tickle him too, which resulted in them tumbling around their bed, until Meredith hit her head on the headboard.

"Ow!" She gasped, tucking her knees up against her shoulders.

"Meredith..." Derek breathed, pulling her into his lap and cradled her head gently in his arms, carefully checking for any serious damages. He knew it was just a small bump, but he still worried.

"It's your fault." She pouted petulantly. He kissed her softly and resumed massaging the sore spot.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Hmpf." She mumbled, but she snuggled into him further.

"Whatever am I going to do for you, my clumsy little kitten." He sighed.

"Tie me to the bed?" She giggled.

"Don't tempt me." He frowned at her. But she just kissed him, reaching her hand out to play with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"But that is a good idea for next time Richard sends me to these conferences." He said.

"Why?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly why."

"No..." She shook her head, still innocent.

"Or maybe I should just take away your phone next time I leave."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" She laughed.

"Fun." He grunted. More like living hell.

"Fine, I'll just use Mark's phone next time."

"Meredith!"


End file.
